Love is War
by Noctis L Caelum
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy now married lived their lives peacefully on Earth but 15 years has gone by the Holy realm still has not seen another miracle since the joining of the two until now. Nero Ark a United States Force Recon Marine enters the fray his life has been turned upside down PTSD plague the young mans mind but the same miracle granted to the two will now come fourth for him
1. Chapter 1

**None of the Characters in this story belong to me. All works belong to their retrospective owner this is my second story in the works so bear with me as I continue to improve myself slowly but good reviews will be great I wish to learn more and type out better story now begins my second work**

Epigraph

With the blessing of a new miracle Keiichi and Belldandy has broken the curse that plague the Holy realm. A human has now married a goddess perhaps fate chosen the two from the beginning their stories unfold with many magical adventure. The two now share their lives living on earth but 15 years has pass the love between Holy beings and human still has yet to blossom until this day…

Present… date 06/23/2014 14 years after the marriage between Keiichi and Belldandy

Hong Kong China…

Pacific Asian War Final hours

Running through the battlefield explosions can be heard in the distance. A 10 man squad of Marines is rushing through carnage the floor is layered with the bodies of the dead. Running at the helm Nero Ark a young Staff Sergeant at age of 24, His dark brown eyes is seen scanning his surroundings. Running onwards his sharp face begins to grow stern stopping the squad multiple whizzing pass the group dropping two Marines.

"Get those men's out of here" Yelled Nero as he returns fire from his Scar-H.

Diving to a pile of rubble he takes cover followed by his men jumping to the other debris Zero along with Ash fired back waiting for everyone to gather on them.

"These sons's of bitches are annoying when are they going to understand this war is over." Yelled Zero suppressing fire

"I don't know but we are at the doorstep to ending this stupid war" Ash yelled striking an enemy in an open window 400 yards away

Locking down their positions multiple explosions echoes throughout the building as rockets rained upon them. Nero locking down his Barrett M107A1 that was hanging from his back he looks through his scope as he takes a shot at an enemy HMV destroying the engine stopping the vehicle. This allowed his two men to lock a grenade on the vehicle killing the men inside.

Moments later a rocket struck next to them the force instantly killed another Marine. The blast shook all the remaining men with smoke covering the area with the squad buried underneath the rubbles. Being completely dizzy Nero's life soon flash before his very eyes

01/07/2008 Texas high school…

"Yo Nero you finish with the recruitment process" Steven Aka Zero walking up to the Vietnamese teen. Zero's family adopted Nero having lost both his parents in a tragic accident. Having close ties with his best friend his father took him in as one of their own.

"Yeah I signed up we all leave at the same time so that means we can stick together the whole time" fist bumping his brother

"Really you dragged my boyfriend into this military bullshit" Mila Rockhart commented as she walked up. Dressed in revealing attire, her heart shape face is complimented by her blonde dyed hair with black tips

"Come on Mila it's to make sure these two come back with me" grabbing her waist he pulls her into an embrace

"Remember we are getting married soon so make sure you don't leave by then"

"Helloooo ladies and gentlemen" Ash walking up to the group

"What is up Ash" Zero called out clashing forearms with him.

"Nothing you all ready school will be out in a few months then we step into adulthood"

"Yeah I am ready for all of this" replied Nero as they all live their last moments of school life.

07/18/2008 Saint Peters Church

"With the power invested into me I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

Nero kissing Mila sealing their reunion they both turn and wave to the crowd of people gathered at their wedding. With the sealing of the two lovers they both were greeted by friends and family. Mila spotted her friends and gathered around them leaving Nero to associate with his friends.

"Congratulation Nero on your Marriage" Ash commented

"Yeah its finally nice seeing you settle down but something feels off about all of this" Zero remarked "You sure she can handle you in the military?"

"Of course I trust her now come let us continue our last days here we are shipping off soon" grabbing both his friends in a headlock Nero drags them all to the festivity.

08/21/2008 firing week testing…

Having left for boot camp they have begun their testing at the shooting range locking all rounds in they all began shooting hoping to pass for expert one person caught the attention of many. Nero shooting for his test scored a perfect 250 point. But the points did not impress as much as hit near perfect shots. Striking the target in the head area missing only to strike the chest

"You what is your MOS son" his Senior drill instructor addressing Nero

"0321 Sir" Nero replied

"Not sniper such a shame they could use a sharpshooter like you there" the Senior drill instructor commented before walking away causing Nero to sigh in disappointment

10/03/2008 graduation...

Returning home after their long 13 weeks of long training they finally earned the title Marines. Having a 10 day leave Nero flew home with his two friends only to be greeted by his wife and an unknown person.

"Hello sir please to meet you I am Aston Kush" Aston held out his hand greeting Nero at the airport

"Who might you be Aston?" questioned Zero

"He's a friend of mine I met he's helping me get through things while Nero is going through the military" Mila answered for Aston

"Oh really now" Zero confronted her before getting grabbed by Nero

"Come on brother she is fine I sense no harm in having someone help her" Nero reassuring his doubtful friend.

"Come on brother you don't see it I know she's cheating on you"

"She's not so lets drop everything and lets go we have 10 days of leave so food is only thing on my mind" Nero laughing walking off to his wife

Zero looked at Mila with a scornful face before Ash grabbed him dragging him along. The two can sense something off about Nero's wife but for now they place a small amount of faith that this person is just someone that will phase out of their lives.

11/13/2008 Camp Pendleton Recon initiation

Standing among multiple Marines the three stood with a class of 78 Marines beginning their long journey to Force recon. Throughout the trials Nero guided his two brothers carrying them through the courses they push on. Being drowned, thrown around, restless, tired and battered Nero along side Zero and Ash pushed on forward but little do they know the war is about to begin…

2/13/2009 The Title Force Recon

Finishing their long journey the 3 survived recon schools earning the title of Force Recon the war breaks out in Japan. China begins its invasion having little training time the 3 was placed on deployment their world will soon turn upside down.

3/21/2009 Pacific Ocean near Miyazaki Japan aboard USS New Orleans…

"Alright men I know some of you are fresh out of boot camp and some here fresh out of Recon school we are assaulting Miyazaki Beach the Chinese bastards have pushed deep into Japan and with that war started. We are now pushing the forces back along with the U.N these sons of bitches haven't reach the mainland of Japan and we want to keep it that way. You will all head into battle the first company will go in from the beach Recon you are going to meet up with An aircraft we are air dropping you near Shintomi. You're ass's better not die unless I tell you too now gear up we're going to hit these sons of bitches under the belt"

"OOO-RAH" the Marines call echoed through the hull of the ship

Landing in Shintomi the Force Recon Marines prepares to board the aircraft waiting for them. Being briefed on their missions the men all gather up as they all step into the plane. HALO jump was given the green light now aboard a C-130 30,000ft in the air a group of 20 Force Recon Marines gear up Nero now in full combat gear took many breaths from his mask

"You guys ready" Nero called out to his two best friends.

"Yup kinda not digging having to jump out over 30,000ft to land behind enemy lines" Zero responded "kind of regret signing up now"

"You kidding me this is awesome we didn't go to school yet we are jumping straight into combat" Ash commented as he bounces up and down

"Calm your self down Ash" Zero called out "this is serious business this is war 1 of us may die from this"

"Hey Zero stop being a downer we are going to make it through this so lets get ready" assured Nero as he watches the hatch open

Looking out the group spotted multiple lines of fire with explosions. The grounds below them was glowing red having be scarred by multiple bombs they watch as stream of lights from the rounds fly back and forth. The squad leader begins signaling for the jump. Gathering up Nero rushes out first taking a leap he front flips out followed by Zero and Ash. Having exited the aircraft he watches the ground below him light up more and more diving towards their LZ Zero caught up next to Nero following Ash they all dived a straight formation soon explosions is heard as missiles whizzed by them exploding in the air the group soon approached 1500ft deploying all chutes they glided down landing roughly. Nero getting back to his feet now witness the first horrors of war now begins his journey.

Pushing back the Enemies the war rages on battle after battle they fought to their last breaths. Nero along side his two friends stacked on many missions. Years pass as they push all the way deep into China having been worn out Nero showed signs of trauma watching as women and children get used as scapegoats by the Chinese he ventures on not knowing his life is about to flip on him.

6/23/2014

Present day Hong kong

Being dazed from the rocket strike the enemies began assaulting the tattered squad that was buried. Covered in debris the sounds of screaming Chinese soldier echo into the alleyway where the men are all dazed. Reaching the men all the soldiers' received a hailstorm of bullets as Master Gunnery Sergeant Smith and his squad joins the fray. Going over to Staff Sergeant Nero he pulls the man out of the debris.

"Hey did you not hear my ass on the plane I said your ass does not die unless I instruct you so" spoke the large man placing Nero back on his feet.

"Sorry resistance is getting worse by the second pushing into the target point is taking longer than usual". Nero responded back as he watches his men get treated.

"that is to be expected good work pushing this far you can rest easy for a bit you and your team worked hard enough" Setting up a small command post reinforcement arrived allowing the squad a moments rest.

Looking over at the carnage Nero continues exhibiting PTSD his mind plays multiple flashbacks now the believing he's seeing spirits the children all scorn at him having slain them due to the fact they were forced to fight them he see's them constantly in his mind. Resting briefly at a time Zero and Ash notices his strange behavior

"Brother are you alright you seem to be having troubles" Zero sitting down next to Nero handing him an MRE.

"Yes everything is fine I just want this to end already" Hiding his true feelings he opens the pouch and began eating his meal.

"Man oh Man food at last now we don't have to plunder around salvaging anything to eat" Ash commented having been the first to finish most his food.

"You three when you are ready we have a mission for you. We have confirmation on Lee Jo Dan location you might be able to stop this war so get ready" Called out their NCO

"Oh great there goes the small break we get" Zero groaned getting up

"Lets finish this war already to many innocent lives are lost because of it" Nero commented following behind

"He's right let's end this bull shit I'm sick and tired of all this pointless fighting" Ash commented

Arriving at the table they were handed a bag with new fresh supplies and ammo. Being briefed on the mission they set out running down multiple alley ways. Moving stealthily the three proceeded to a hidden building hiding from the map. Noticing a lot of Tanks and Vehicles guarding the certain building the three radioed into camp.

"Hey Gunny you got something to help us out here they are heavily guarded we are not getting anywhere near the building". Zero called out into his radio.

"Yeah I got you guys something I knew this might be the case, inside the bag you will find a flare gun and green smoke. Pop the green smoke near the enemies and fire off the flare air support will rain down the hurt you got 10 min make this count"

"Alright guys this is it I'll go with Ash and set everything up then" Nero called out before getting interrupted.

"Nero If anyone is going to end the war its going to be you. You led all of us this far even after losing commander after commander they placed you in charge and from that day on you pulled us through the shit storm countless times. Therefore this is on you we'll cover you so get going." Zero pushing Nero away.

"Ok I'll go, but take the M107 give me cover fire while I head inside I know you can do it" Nero taking off his M107 handed it over to Zero before pulling out his M9

"Alright guys lets do this shit" Ash called out running towards a building opposite from the objective point.

Rushing up the building Ash soon lit the green smoke tossing it into the large group of enemies. Zero following up with the flare shot it into the sky soon the loud howl of the multiple A-10 warthog screamed into sight destroying all ground forces. Nero spotting the opening after the first wave rushed towards the building killing multiple enemies along the way. Rushing into the building Zero laid down cover fire protecting Nero he watches as his brother enters the building making history as the Marine who ended the bloodshed.

"I swear capturing this bastard better put an end to the war" Nero thought to himself rushing through the chaos.

Running towards the building he met with some resistance. Aiming his M9 he laid waste to those who stood in his path rushing onwards multiple men surprised him from the back only to drop dead as Zero picked them off.

"Hey you owe me for that one" Zero commented on his earpiece continuing his cover

"Yeah yeah I get it just keep it up" Nero called out before entering the building

Fighting up the building he reached the 30th floor only to be greeted by heavy resistance. Running low on ammo for the m9 he had picked up an enemy QBZ-03 rifle and multiple rounds entering a firefight Nero held his own being outnumbered he continued killing each of his opponent with high marksman skills. Finishing off the last of the forces he burst through the door to be greeted by a man sitting down in his chair.

"My my I thought there would be an army at my doorstep but it turns out to be a single man. Though I commend you for making it here" Lee spoke as he rises from the chair

"This war is over now come with me peacefully resist and I may have to drop your ass" Nero replied aiming his rifle at the man

"Tell me young one how was it killing I can tell you have a high kill count under your belt"

"Can it I don't need to give you any information now come with me quietly"

"Did you hear their screams as you end their lives? Have you felt each one of their pain? I must have cursed you with this but it matters not enjoy killing women and children that's all you are good for" Lee remarked before a gunshot sound resonated inside the room

Falling to the ground Nero had ended the dictator's life. Bursting through the door his men spotted their leader dead. Calling out throughout the radio the war had ended. Zero breaking through the building along with Ash tackled Nero as the ally forces arrived.

"Alright you did it brother the war it's finally over" Zero yelled out

"Yeah we can finally go home this is the greatest news ever"

8/12/2014 Texas Nero's home

Arriving at his driveway Nero noticed another vehicle in the driveway. Pulling out his keys he enters the premise quietly moving through the living room he soon comes upon multiple moaning noises drawing out his 1911 he burst through the door finding his wife consummating with Aston

"N…Nero... It's not what it looks like" Mila scrambling beginning to cover up herself.

"Out Aston before I lodge a bullet in your head" Nero commanded watching as the young man scramble out of his home

"Please I didn't mean to do this he tricked me into this" Mila defended herself

"No its understandable I got it must be stressful while I was gone wasn't it" Nero sarcastically remarked

"Yes it was my love I promise not to do this again" Mila getting up walking over to Nero hugging him

8/14/2014 Divorce

After signing the papers Nero received Mila's signature separating them for good. Now with his life out of order he sat at a nature center with a river flowing in front of him he quietly watches as life moves all around him picking up a his cigarette he took a puff before expelling the cloud of smoke out. A twig was heard snapping as Zero made his way to his brother.

"Hey I heard what happened I should've did something to prevent this all from happening" said Zero as he sits next to Nero

"No its alright at least I caught her in the act and separated as soon as possible now I don't know what to do anymore" Nero answered still hurt from the truth taking another puff

"I know lets move to Japan it was so beautiful minus all the war and stuff but yeah let's go Maria wants to go and I'm not leaving you here alone by the way you should stop smoking I know you're going through a lot but that stuff will kill ya man" Zero suggested

"I survived the shit of a war plus coming home to this its not that simple to adjust plus I know you both knew I had PTSD"

"Yeah well you'll make it we'll help you along the way also we have orders there's still small skirmishes in China due to the war the economy went to shits we have to help the relief efforts stabilize the country once again" Zero dragging Nero up

"Alright 1 more year then we will move to Japan lets get this all over with"

Asgard present day…

Earth's help center

"Let's see so far only 5 calls this year. I'm doing good but not as good as Peorth and so far the wishes were too simple mainly luck in getting the things the mortals quickly wants mainly money. Now lets hope for more wishes to be granted" a mysterious Goddess whispered to herself

"Ooooohhh Hrissssttt how is my precious daughter doing" Goddess first class Frigg wife of Odin called out entering the main room

"Mother! Do not embarrass me like this" Hrist first class Goddess remarked embarrassed by her mother

"Oh don't be so modest child. Do tell me have you found yourself a God yet"

"I keep telling you I'm a battle Valkyrie there is no such thing as love in my life besides all the gods here are full of themselves trying to claim my heart with a show of dominance it disgust me"

"Then how about the mortals Belldandy has found great joy in her husband I'm sure there is a human out there for you"

"Never they're frail creatures her love is a fluke I say its all on luck their happiness won't last long once he passes on then where will that happiness be. But for now leave me be mother I have more wishes to attend too this is bothersome being downgraded from a strong warrior to a call maiden"

"Ok then I'll leave you be" Frigg walked off sadden by her own daughter comment on her happiness

Going back to her domain she wondered if her daughter will find such happiness even being born a battle Goddess she wished for Hrist to settle down. Soon an idea popped into her head looking at her desk she pulls up multiple Holograms of documents deciding on playing matchmaker she searches throughout the array of information.

"Now let's see which mortal man is fit for my daughter. Hmm nope too weak, no no to full of himself, close but not the right one. Gaahh where is a man worthy of my beautiful daughter" Frigg continues being frustrated by the lack of good candidates going through monitors after monitor names after names she comes upon a special file. "Oh what do we have here Nero Ark hmm let's see? He's due for a wish soon lets find out a bit of his life now"

Frigg watching on parts of his life she spots his merits United States Marine Corp Staff Sergeant at a young age, Ended the Pacific Asian war, Force Recon, strong leadership qualities, kind, caring, compassionate, strong combat orient, honest, high integrity.

"Aha he will do now lets see I'll move his name up here once he settles down for a bit I'll have the call come to Hrist. My oh my what adventure will these two bring" smiling with a small giggle Frigg plans for the future these two will meet.

Now begins the second tale of a Goddess and mortal meeting how will these two live their lives as their wheel of fate begins to turn…

The entirety of the year dragged on. Nero and his friends battle the onslaught of missions having been crippled from the war China and its economy crashed into the ground having fighting with thugs and newly created gangs. The trio pushed on Nero continuously gotten worse with his PTSD and smoking habits that the brothers continue pushing him in the right direction now with a new leader the economy stabilized a newly reformed Independence of China. The after war comes to an end now with military leave Nero begins his move to Japan and begins his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day. 

Aboard the C-17

"Murderer…Killer… How dare you kill us…" the voices echoes in Nero's mind as silhouettes surrounds him "you will suffer as we have your soul will be forever haunted by us all…"

"Nero! Wake up now" Zero watching his brother noticed his unsettling movements called out stirring him to wake.

"Ugh where am I" Nero responded dazed from the nightmare.

"Flying to Japan dipshit" Zero remarked

"Hey stop fighting guys we are only 2 hours away lets not strangle each other" Ash butted in between the two

Having packed all his belongings he left America behind him hoping to move forward. Followed by Zero and best friend Ash the two decided to move to Japan alongside Nero. Inside the aircraft a 2011 Camaro SS is strapped down with a Victory octane next to it. Ash had taken his Harley Davidson V-rod muscle and has it right next to the Victory. Zero not wanting to take his Lexus RC-F sold the vehicle to upgrade to an R-34 GTR Skyline. Luckily for two there was enough space next to all the cargo being transferred

"Hey where are we going to be moving too we still got to train you know" Zero changing the subject

"I chose Nekomi" Nero answered

"Why Nekomi I thought you would want to live in Tokyo?"

"Zero you know Nero he hates big cities" Ash commented

"Yeah I know but at the very least we are near Okinawa when vacation ends we head back to work" Zero responded

"Yeah but for now we accrued so much leave I'm going to use them all now and let it build back before I lose it"

"I think all of us deserve a nice vacation we went though a fucking war that should have never happened" commented Zero

"Aw well lets just enjoy ourselves" said Nero as he relaxes

Just ahead of the group a couple of Air Force girls had been eyeing Nero. By now Nero had became famous among the Arm forces being a big hero ending the war he cannot travel anywhere without being bombarded by fans.

"Hey I'm gonna go talk to him wish me luck" said the brunette as she stood up

Walking over to Nero the brunette stopped in front and greeted him before the others followed suit

"Hello Nero I can't help but to ask you out on a date when we land hearing about all your stories how you ended the war and all that"

"I'm sorry but I have to politely turn down the offer I don't consider myself a hero. I never have and I never will I'm here to do my job to protect my country and its people. All this famous talk is bothersome please do not consider me as such glory is something never consider". Nero answered

"But how can you not like being famous you ended a bloody war in China and we even heard you continued missions after the war. You helped everyone out despite not ordered too" The brunette replied

"Because it is our job is to help out anyone in time of crisis without gaining anything in return. Helping those who suffered for this event is what we need to do to save those we can."

"Hey girls its best to leave Nero alone he would love to talk but he hates being the center of attention. That's the type of man he is he prefers to do what is right and not be recognized for such actions." Ash quelling the girls

"Oh ok but if anything if you want to date please let me know I am Ashley Roma call me if you are ever interested" Ashley now retreating with the girls back to the seats.

"Everyone begin preparing yourselves we are landing here in a couple of minutes" the intercom echoing inside the cargo area.

"Well Nero you are quite famous girls are all after you" Zero remarked

"It matters not I am uninterested" Nero coldly replied

"Guys Japan is around the corner you all ready?" Ash bumping in

Moments they all felt the engine slowly die down feeling the drop of the aircraft they braced themselves soon hearing the screech of tires signaling their arrivals. After docking the C-17 opened up its doors nighttime had set in. Watching as all the cargo begins rolling out Nero climb onto his bike with Ash mounting his. Zero getting inside the Camaro all prepares to disembark the vehicles. Rolling out the three exited having their stuff on palettes meeting on the side away from the busy air port they all discuss their plans.

"Hey Nero how about you head out first you need to finalize the documents don't want to keep the realtor waiting on you" Zero urging Nero

"That is true I need to meet with them soon. I'll leave everything in your care then wait for the text message with the address"

"Go on brother get" Ash shoving Nero to his bike

Mounting his bike he started up the beast. Roaring to life he launches into the distance as both brothers began unpacking the palette. Riding into Tokyo Nero is blasted by new surroundings having been in Japan before he is still unable to adjust to the new look after the war. Being thrown into the chaos he can only remember the scars of war this place has gone through. Moments later flashbacks of the fiery scenes popped into his mind causing him to swerve a bit stopping his bike on the side safely he lit a cigarette and began puffing from it.

The screams replayed in his mind remembering the gruesome scene as he pushes back the enemies. Running into the battlefield it has been days since the HALO jump Nero along with Ash and Zero rushes into the heat of battle. Tripping on the corpses Nero had landed on a pile of bodies mostly of children. Eyes now widen he spots as how war can be cruel cursing the Chinese the young Lance Corporal began hesitating on how to handle the situation. They had lost 5 Recon Marines since the jump now straggling on they could only hope to end this war early.

"Fuck these memories need to stop. Calm down I'm better than this strong mind strong will" Nero thinking to himself as he finally calms down

Shaking his head with a big sigh he continues on. Arriving at Nekomi Nero enters his realtor's office to be greeted by an older gentleman. Finishing the documents he was led out following the Man's vehicle he arrives at his new home having bought a traditional home with a 3 vehicle garage his home is a 2 story house; it came with 4 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, 4 bathrooms and 1 kitchen. Planning on living alone in the big house Nero plans on turning most the rooms into recreational rooms. After receiving the keys Nero had time spare to grab food heading out into Nekomi he runs into a food stand still cooking up its food. Pulling over he seated himself down ordering Yakisoba

Eating quietly he noticed the man behind the stand shooing away something.

Poking his head around the corner Nero noticed a German shepherd puppy being yelled at for begging the dog folded its tail between its legs and walked away sad and whimpering. Nero feeling sorry for the dog ordered up some takoyaki paying for his meal he lit his cigarette then began to walk in the general direction of the dog. Coming upon him minutes later he spots the dog rummaging through a trash bag his cigarette had burn out before arriving Nero silently approached the dog having been skilled in stealth from Recon training he was only feet from the puppy before leaning down. The puppy soon noticed Nero as he made his presence apparent first growling at the Marine the puppy soon felt calmness as Nero held out a takoyaki. Walking up to the man the shepherd sniffed the food before ingesting it Nero noticed the tail now full of life as it wags back and forth happily the puppy soon bit Nero's jean tugging on it. The puppy now fully sprinting away with the Marine close behind came upon an attack another puppy was being attacked by two feral dogs.

Jumping into the fray Nero attacked the first Dog striking its nose hard with a kick following up he grabbed the other dog and threw him away. Both dogs soon rushed away leaving behind their dirty work another puppy shepherd was bleeding badly. Nero feeling anguish by such site picked up the bloodied dog rushing off he was followed behind by his new companion. Arriving at his bike he puts on his jacket and tucked in both dogs starting up Nero put the pedal to the metal rushing off he arrived at a 24 hour emergency Vet bursting through the door he was greeted by a kind nurse seeing blood drip from his jacket the nurse noticed two puppies Nero opening up handed over the pup asking for medical help. The Nurse grabbed the puppy and sprinted off into an ER room where they began the procedure. Nero now sitting in the hallway with his companion cuddled up next to his leg sat quietly awaiting the news.

"Come on make it" Nero prayed as he waits patiently for the news.

Hours pass the Nero staying awake the whole time having difficulties sleeping due to his PTSD turned his head down to the sadden pup. Reaching down Nero patted the dog causing his head to rise; now locking eye contact with Nero the pup jumped onto his lap and licked his face causing Nero to laugh out

"Down boy she'll make it I know she will both of you are strong dogs" Nero assuring the puppy

Soon the light of the sign turned off as the doctor exited. Looking towards Nero he approaches Nero giving him a soft look.

"Well good news sir the puppy will make it but sadly she has no owner so we may have to put her down"

"Not on my watch I'm taking these two with me I will adopt them both" Nero argued back not wanting to sacrifice his efforts

"Sir please understand these are feral dogs they need to be put down sooner or later before they attack innocent people"

"I'm classified as a Devil Dog better put my ass down too if you are killing that pup" Nero no glaring at the doctor.

"I won't argue with you but if this is your decision then I'll get the paperwork's started" the doctor giving in to Nero's responses mainly from the death glare he was receiving

"OOO-Rah motherfucker damn right you better get the paperwork's"

Another hour had pass filling out his information Nero placed the cage with the puppy in front of him with his companion hanging out of his jacket. Arriving home he opens the door letting himself in after parking the bike the pup leapt out of his jacket to his floor and pranced around. Meanwhile Nero noticed the injured pup getting up he spots her in great health again as she got back onto her feet he opens the cage to be greeted by kisses. The other puppy soon joins as they climbed all over him playing around.

"Welcome to your new home, now to pick out suitable names for you both" Nero started to think as the puppies both sat down in front of him. "Aha got it Ryu and Ruby" after saying the names the pups got up and began dancing around barking at Nero they showed signs of gratitude Nero soon retreated to the porch lit his cigarette as usual and began puffing. It had been many hours Nero hardly sleeps due to his PTSD caught a few hours of shut eye before the morning light hit his face. Waking up he was greeted to his two sleeping friends Ruby and Ryu. Climbing out of bed he awoke the two now getting dressed he called out to the dogs and began his quiet morning walk.

In heaven Goddess Frigg had kept eye on Nero for the entirety of the year. Seeing how his character was a perfect match for Hrist she soon began her plans. "Well now this young man has blossom into a wonderful man I cannot wait to have Hrist meet him. Now let's see she should be finished with her other wish yet another man and his riches. But this chance should be taken" Frigg began pulling all files from the Archives and transferring his name to the front of the list. Placing Nero's name as the next to receive a wish Frigg sent all files pertaining his life. Returning to her station Hrist phased out of her screen only to be greeted by a flashing screen

"Alright looks like another wish is down typical humans only wishing for money, and fame. Oh what is this another assignment already lets see his profile then. This is a first; a warrior is up for a wish this human has a lot of merits now when will I get to grant this young man's wish"

Looking into his profile she saw his entire life, watching how he grew into a young man the horror's he faced also his down on luck with his Ex-wife. She grew curious as more and more of Nero's life played through the screen wondering how someone like him pushes on even with odds stacked against him. Hrist now seated by her phone she awaits the call that will summon her to this man.

Back on Earth Nero was out and about enjoying the springtime air he is followed by his two companions. Dancing around Nero's leg the two puppies playfully exchanges bite as they rough around. Laughing at the two Nero continues puffing his cig until he found a park looking down at the two he decided to head into the peaceful landscape. Sitting at the bench he watches as the two chase each other across a small field his new companions brought him some peace of mind to the madness. Moments later his vision blacked out feeling hands pressed against him

"Guess who!" a voice called out but before an answer she was swung around slamming into the ground forced into a headlock.

"Oh Ashley don't sneak up on me like that" Nero releasing his grip on her

"Yeah I'll remember that should have thought that out with you being Special Forces" Ashley replied

Running to their masters side both dogs began growling and snarling at Ashley who begins backing up a bit

"Um I mean no harm please call back your dogs"

"Down she's a friend Ryu and Ruby" upon his command both puppies sat down by his side

"My goodness they are just puppies yet you got them trained like that already"

"I didn't train them both; we just have respect and love for each other so they tend to understand the situation"

"Ah I see that's respectable but how have you been didn't expect to see you here in Nekomi"

"I've been better but yeah I moved here yesterday"

"Ahh I see I live here in Nekomi too must be fate we met each other again so soon"

"Right must be fate…" Nero sarcastically remarked

"Well I'll be off I got things to do today"

"Oh let me help you settle in" Ashley stopping in front of him

"Whatever floats your boat then; come Ryu, Ruby lets go" following his command both puppies began following Nero again

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's a good place I just need to travel around it more" Nero lighting another cigarette

"You know smoking is bad for you"

"Yeah well war is bad for me too didn't kill me plus I hear it from my brother all the time I know it kills you slowly but I know I'll die in another war just watch"

"Well there won't be war for awhile you ended the 3rd bloodiest war"

"Who knows but you still after me for that date aren't ya" Nero knowing her intentions

"Ding ding ding you're right I'm still waiting for that date" Ashley commented in a flirty tone

"Whatever you can call this a date so I don't have to plan one"

"Spontaneous I like it well then this shall be our official date so where too"

"Don't know lets walk around and find something"

Walking throughout Nekomi Nero, his companions and Ashley wandered into town. Walking on he noticed a motorcycle shop looking towards it he notice a beautiful woman sweeping the front of the building. Her long brown hair flowed with each swipe of the broom her movements was very delicate it made her glow to him. Upon passing by he noticed strange blue markings on her face; soon she looks up the calm ocean blue eyes locked with his noticing his stare the woman smiled and she waved at the Marine causing a surprised look.

"How did she know I was scanning her…?" Nero thought to himself as he had hid his presence to gather data

"Is something wrong?" Ashley snapping Nero's attention to her

"Nothing just found the bike shop"

Walking on they two enjoyed themselves with the puppies. Soon going to another park they noticed a man yelling out names. Noticing he may need help Nero led Ashley towards the man

"Do you need any help sir" Nero offering

"Yes I do my kid were just here a moment ago when I ran to get them ice cream now they are both gone please kind sir help me"

"Sure I'll help. Ashley will you assist me in finding his kids"

"Yes I would love to help"

"What are the names of the children sir if you don't mind me asking?"

"Rai and Haruka they are 5 and 8 years old Haruka she has long black hair in twin ponytail and Rai has a small scar on his cheek"

"Good to know lets head off to find them Ryu, Ruby come lets us hunt down missing kids"

"Woof woof" the dogs responded

Having lost the kids Nero with his help wandered outside the park towards the tree lines. Having sent out the dogs they ran off into the trees Ashley called around near the suburban homes. Nero ran into the trees with the dogs having losing track of them he started searching around his basic scouting knowledge was being used as he hunts down any signs of human interactions. Walking on he soon spots multiple footprints following its track he was lead to his dogs alongside two little kids.

"Rai, Haruka are you both ok" rushing to their side he noticed small amounts of blood around them

Soon Nero's mind started up again playing the same scenes with the dead children he started losing track of his surroundings soon everything was a blazed watching as the fire dances around him he panicked looking around he spots multiple soldiers heading his way hiding in the bushes with his men he watch as the Japanese people get executed in front of him. Ryu felt Nero's PTSD acting up began running over biting him in the shin causing Nero to snap back into reality

"Uggghhh not again Thanks Ryu I owe you one for that" Nero breathing heavily petted his companions head only to be showered with kisses from both puppies

Getting back to his feet he noticed small chippings from the tree next to the children. Having climbing a tree they have both fallen out of the tree and striking the ground. Walking over to the kids he felt for pulses finding them both he picked them both up and began walking out of the trees.

"My kids!" the man rushing over after seeing them all appear out of the trees

"Don't worry they are safe must have fallen out of the tree they suffered no head injuries"

"Thank the Gods you have arrived I may have not found them anytime soon"

"Your very much welcome I would recommend taking them to the hospital to get a quick check out. I do not know if they may have suffered more serious injuries"

"I will thank you but you are Nero Ark correct?"

"Yes I am"

"Ah the Hero that saved us all from China I thank you even more kind sir"

"No need to call me hero I only did my job"

"You have my thanks I am sergeant Ishida Nakami JSDF I hope we meet again" Ishida said as he rushes the children to the car

"Good job Nero saving those kids" Ashley said running up awed at him

"Yeah thank goodness they are still alive and well"

"Yup but any who I got to get going I have multiple things to do if you need me here's my number" Ashley handing him her number

"Well alright weird date but lets go home Ryu and Ruby" Nero called out to proceeded on heading home

Nighttime had started to settle in arriving back at home Nero had plan on ordering food having been to stores he had bought essential items and daily cigarettes only until his vehicle arrives from Zero. Taking a shower and packing up his groceries he pulled out a phone book taking a seat down on the floor with his dogs lying next to him. Looking around for deliveries around his area he flipped though multiple pages until he found the pizza section. Finding a pizza store nearby he looked at the number pulling out his cell phone he began dialing the number.

The connection began in Heaven as each button was dialed. Hrist sensed the lines connecting centering herself she prepares to the answer the call of the Marine whom caught her attention. Nero finishing the dial placed the phone to his ear hearing the first ring. Multiple rings had gone by Hrist now taking up the phone answered the call

"Hello this is the Goddess help line" said a beautiful voice

"Shit wrong number my bad" Nero responded quickly thinking he dialed a soap land number

"Allow me to come take your request in person" She responded

"Wait!" Beep Nero heard the phone hang up

"Aw crap I called the wrong number"

Soon both his dogs rose up snarling at TV as it lit up Nero notice weird swirls drew out his 1911 and pointed it at the light. Soon a Goddess appeared her flowing Violet hair radiated with beauty, her wings spreading open as she's floating out of the portal landing gracefully she opens her eyes and her galaxy purple iris shines brightly as beauty stunned the Marine. Noticing the same blue marks he tightens his grips on his handgun still pointing to the entity that had appeared in his home.

"State your name and objective before I lodge a bullet between your eyes" Nero surprising the goddess as she looks down the barrel of the weapon

"I am the Goddess First class second category Unlimited license Hrist please to meet you. But please lower your weapon I mean no harm I am here to grant you a wish" Hrist spoke as she focuses all attention on the man

"A...A Goddess…?" Nero lowering his gun now full of shock as he stares upon a Holy being

"Yes now do tell me your hearts desire so I may grant you a wish from the Heavens"


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you say a wish from the heavens?" Nero replied

"Yes you have been selected by Yggdrasil for all your deeds, we have watched over your very life you have gone through the toughest things in this life thus merits you for a wish from the heavens. So please without much further wait tell me what do you wish for"

"I don't know you kind of came out of the blue so I haven't thought about anything of that sort"

Going into his thinking mode Nero contemplates what he should wish for. Meanwhile Hrist began talking to his companions beside him causing Nero to lose focus and direct his attention towards her actions.

"Hello little ones you seem protective over your master here" Hrist speaking to Ryu and Ruby

"We do not call him master our mutual trust deems him a family member. He rescued us both despite the fact we were strays we give him our lives for such action he saved my sister here too from being killed" Ryu replied

"You can understand them?" Nero asked curiously

"Yes we are one with nature we can understand everything this world has to offer. We can speak to anything and everything as a goddess we are given such abilities therefore it may seem strange to you humans"

"Yeah it is strange mostly due to the fact I am looking at a goddess"

"Strange or not my duty is to carry out my job and that is to grant wishes"

"You know your eyes are beautiful but sadly I can tell for a fact you been in battle and this isn't your primary job" Nero sensing something off

"Yes this isn't my job but for you to be able to tell that I have been in battle is commendable only those in heaven know of me"

"Yeah well I went through hell and fought many battles your eyes is no different from mine" His comment shocked Hrist

"Enough of the chit chats then mortal I have other wishes to grant. I have been demoted to such job I wish to earn my place back in the ranks of the Valkyries."

"don't push me like that I need time to decide giving that fact I have one wish at my disposal"

"Very indecisive why not just wish for money, or glory you mortals are all fond of those wishes when I arrive"

"How about no if you read about my life closely I hate receiving such titles and without putting blood sweat and tears into what I earn wishing for money is useless for me"

"Then how about power you could use that since you been going through hell"

"Nope I deny that too now stop pushing me I'll let you know when I have my wish"

"How lowly of you mortal being indecisive you need to know your place I am a Goddess I can push you how I want you should know my power is extremely high"

"Alright you're annoying the shit out of me how about I wish for a Goddess like you to stay at my side forever so you can see how us mortals live. How's that for indecisiveness if that wish came true that be funny because you'll be stuck here by a mortal's side forever"

After such remark Nero's big mouth caused the Goddess symbol on her forehead to glow soon a bight light emitted blasting a hole in his ceiling. Being surprised by the sudden outburst Nero grabbed both puppies and shielded them before sensing the light vanishing and calmness. Looking up from the ground Nero notices a giant hole in his ceiling before locking his eyes on the fainting goddess. Falling sideways Hrist was soon swept up off her feet in a bridal carry by Nero who had launched from the ground catching her in time before she struck the floor.

"Are you ok Hrist?" Nero asked still holding on her snapping to her senses she noticed how she was carried. Looking into his eyes she flailed around in his arms

"Unhand me mortal" Hrist yelled while kicking and screaming soon after a squeak was heard from her as she hits the floor

Scrambling around she spotted his phone and crawls over grabbing his cell phone from the ground she dialed a number on it trying to figure out her situation. Multiple rings went by before it was answered by Frigg her mother

"Mother!" Hrist yelled "Don't tell me the wish went through please tell me it was a false reading"

"I'm sorry Hun the wish was accepted by Yggdrasil it has been validated you're going to be living with him forever ta-ta dear" Frigg said with a comedic tone

Having been hung up on Hrist dropped the phone feeling despair from such wish she looks over finding Nero calm and collected as he stares at the ceiling.

"Well that's going to be a problem better find something to cover up that hole until I get the materials to fix it" commented Nero as he pets both dogs

"You…how could you have done such a heinous act!" Hrist yelled out approaching Nero

"What did I do?" Nero asked

"Your wish had been granted meaning you are stuck with me forever don't you see" Hrist remarked in a cold tone grabbing his collar

"Can't we just cancel the contract pretty sure you can do that and just scram out of here"

"Oh you think I can't handle such task mortal. Living with you will be the easiest task ever with you being all high and mighty in the military you would drop dead sooner than expected"

"Jeez coming from a goddess that's just plain cold but whatever floats your boat I don't really care stick by my side forever or do what you want either way I'm going to live my life how I want to live it" Nero remarked before heading into the kitchen

Hrist now full of steam looked up at the ceiling that was destroyed. Chanting a spell she started forming the materials back together fixing the damage. Nero looking from the kitchen was amazed at such a sight.

"Well I must thank you for fixing that"

"Hmph not like I did it for you I just don't want to live in such a poor state of a house if I am to stay by your side" Hrist scoffed

"Well since you're stuck here you can use my room it has the only bed I'll go pick up some things for a room suitable for you tomorrow morning but I'll just be outside if you need me"

Sliding open the door Nero stepped outside with both dogs behind him. Lighting another cigarette he let out multiple smoke screen covering his little porch while Ryu and Ruby ran around his mini yard. Hrist looking outside noticed his smoking habit can sense it damaging his lung decided to toy with the man. Chanting a spell yet again a water sprout appeared from the ground splashing the man in the face putting out his cig. Laughing at her doing she gracefully floated up the stairs to his room leaving the man outside wiping off the water.

"Well this is going to suck. She going to make my world more of a living hell now" Nero commented throwing his trashed cig into a bin. Both dog approached snarling towards the direction of Hrist after she left

"Calm down you two she's not worth getting angry over just let her do what she wants I was the one wishing her to be here"

Floating into his room she was unpleased with how bland it was. In the corner of the room it had his dresser with a walk in closet next to it. Opposite from the dresser sat a shelf storing multiple boxes of bullets with magazines turning over to how neat the bed was made she soon spotted his Dress Blues hanging on the wall. Hovering over to the uniform she was amaze by all the ribbons and medals neatly placed on the left chest area. Seeing such sight her eyes twinkle as her calling of a Valkyrie spills out. Having a flashback she remembers how strong she was in Asgard defeating foes after foes and besting all other goddess she was deemed untouchable until the day she gravely injured someone.

Back on the porch Nero has taken a seat in a small chair letting his mind wander as usual PTSD prevents him from sleeping for more than 3 hours at a time. Gazing at the stars he ponders how life is going to go he now have a goddess from heaven here with him not only that she's here forever how is he going to explain all of this to his brother and friend. Going into dreamland he slips into a small nap planning out his actions tomorrow. Hrist changing from her attire which was tight white robes with a small black cape, her feet covered by a valkyrie battle boots atop her head sat a crown with small winglets on the side chanting out her magic she changes now into a pajama type clothing. Covering her is a celestial night gown that is sees through allowing anyone to spot her seductive purple undergarments.

Floating over to the bed she quickly wonders how she is going to adjust to the mortal's law and living style having be born a divine being changing to a mortal lifestyle will prove quite the spectacle. But it didn't matter she will adjust later planting herself on his bed the softness of memory foam made the goddess pass out quicker than imagine.

Morning dawned awakening the goddess with the sun rays breaking through the blinds. Floating up Hrist scanned her surrounding noticing she was still in the Marine's room.

"Well thought all that happened yesterday was a nightmare but guess not. Better go find the idiot that is downstairs." Hrist landed on her feet deciding not to use her powers she made her way down the stairway finding the couch empty. Remembering him exiting to the porch she walked into the kitchen finding the man smoking outside with the two dogs asleep at his feet. Sighing at such a sight again she summoned high winds and blew his cancer stick out of his mouth into the sky

"Hrist why do you keep doing that" turning around Nero took a good eye full of her attire. Rubbing his eye he turns around blinking a few times running both hands on his face he returns he gaze back to the goddess. "Well didn't expect a goddess to be prancing around in such lewd attire" Nero commented

"Not like I care who see's me I am a Valkyrie we must remain calm in any situation" Hrist answered snapping her finger she was surrounded by a bright light now dressed in knee length purple dress with tribal design.

"Is this better now mortal was I too much for such a man as yourself" Mocking Nero

"Ha ha very funny but if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower I been out here all night" Said Nero as he walked by her

"Why were you outside all night" Hrist questioned

"Don't worry about it; I'll make breakfast once I get out I'm pretty sure you still enjoy simple things as such"

"if you insist I not worry about it I will but leave breakfast to me if I'm going to be stuck by your side I'll at least do some sort of work around here to past the time"

"Alright then I'll leave you to it" heading upstairs he vanishes into his room which also has a shower and bathtub in the walk in closet

"Alright lets do this" Hrist said as she cast a simple spell soon omelets and bacon all started appearing more spells were cast as the table was beginning to set itself with plates and silverware. Looking down Hrist noticed the two dogs "alright I'll get you both fed" going to the pantry she filled both bowls and placed them in front of Ryu and Ruby. After finishing up everything in matter of minutes she heard a strange rumble coming near the garage area a loud roar was heard twice before it went silent. Wondering what the noise was about she heard the doorbell ring.

Zero now awaiting outside finally finished everything he needed to do with Nero's Camaro finally bringing the vehicle back to his brother. Ash beside him was jamming to his music from one headphone connecting to his ear. After ringing the door bell they waited before watching the handle turn. Before them both Hrist showed her presence causing both to be in full shock from the beautiful woman before them.

"Oh shit my bad wrong house" Zero apologize

"Wait a min it's not the wrong house Zero this is Nero's home but the question is who the hell are you" Ash asked

"You're right who the hell are you"

"My name is Hrist and for your information why should I tell you who I am" Hrist answered coldly only to be met with both barrels of the pistol pointing at her.

"Well for one we are going to get answers out of you one way or another" Zero commanded

Soon another vehicle rolled in a red and black Nissan GTR R-34 skyline appeared behind them. Exiting the vehicle a raven black hair female walked up to Zero.

"Put your gun down already honey you're bothering Nero's guest" Maria said

"No I don't know who she is she could be some person after his life"

"Doubt it I can tell she's not a bad person am I right" Maria said looking back to Hrist

"Indeed I am; no harm is going to come to this mortal living here. For I am to be by his side forever"

"Forever…wh…what…" ask both brothers in awe from such comment.

Soon the door opened behind them revealing the brother with a towel over his head Nero had not planned for them to arrive yet but with everyone here he decided to call them in

"Come on guys I'll brief you on the situation"

"Damn right you are going to tell us everything" Zero stated

Going into the home the guest were greeted with the smell of food looming in the air having not eaten yet the two brothers started drooling over the food that was on the table.

"Ok lets get this briefing down so we can eat" Nero called out much to the brother's hunger they all gathered in his living room the two ladies sat on the couch while the rests are all in chairs forming a circle.

"Alright then who is she also when did you get these two shepherds." Zero asked

"I rescued them both they were strays on the street Ryu over here was begging for food while I was out eating. Ruby I found after Ryu led me to her luckily for me I got to her in time before other strays took her life."

"Isn't the law over here strict on stray animals" asked Ash joining the conversation

"Let's just say I persuaded him in a very persuasive manner"

"Sounds like a Nero special" Ash commented while laughing

"Ok the information on the dogs was received now what about her" Zero said pointing at Hrist "Where the fuck did she come from'

Nero threw a thumb sign towards the TV located behind the group. With such move both Marines looked behind them staring at the blank TV. Facing each other they both look at Nero like he was crazy.

"Ok Nero I know you have a big case of PTSD for her to come from the TV is quite absurd" spoked Zero

"Wait Zero I think he meant there was a commercial for maids and he must of called for one" Ash nodding from his answers

"Silly mortal a goddess like me coming out of the TV is nothing to jest about we have the magic and grace to do such simple task" Hrist finally speaking from such accusations

"The Fuck there is no such thing as magic and shit here"

"Yeah what he said I think you are just as crazy as our brother right now"

"Jeez thanks for the encouragement" Nero added

"Now all of you calm down" Maria jumping in "I'm pretty sure theirs is a logical explanation for this Hrist dear will you tell us where you really come from?"

Looking at Nero Hrist tries to see if it's a good idea to explain to the others about his wish. Noticing Nero nodding Hrist began explaining everything that had happen and how she has come to be here. Minutes later after the explanation the two did not believe in such a story told they began laughing their heads off.

"Ha ha ha that's a good one a goddess coming to grant you a wish and you blew it by wishing her to be by your side forever" Zero cracking up much to Nero's annoyance

"Hey so does that mean you got one of them oversea wives she doesn't look native Japanese" Ash adding to the fire

While the two continue their shenanigans Hrist stood up and walked into the kitchen. The gaze of everyone in the room followed her wondering what she is doing. Soon a bright light emitted from her the food she had prepared earlier began glowing and multiplying itself filling the table. Zero and Ash were left speechless as both their eyes widen to such a sight. Looking at Nero they finally believe that a goddess grace her presence to them

"Did...Did… I just witness that…" Zero responded

"Yep I saw it too…" Ash replied

"Well that's something you would never expect to happen but Nero how are you going to deal with this" Maria cutting in

"Just live normally just because she's here to stay doesn't mean I need to adjust to anything"

"I was talking about how you are around women now…"

"Honey please don't bring that up Nero is still scarred from that incident"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Maria apologizing

"Its fine I know what you mean but even so she is a goddess I have to respect her"

Getting up everyone gathered around the kitchen table looking at all the food they wondered how it would taste the trio often ate Maria's home cooked meal and classified it unmatched. Digging into the food they can taste how amazing the flavors were continue on eating they all soon felt the missing link in her magical food. The food Hrist created though amazing in flavor lacked the compassion of the human love.

"Amazing stuff but its lacking in the home cook meals department the taste is not homey" Zero judging the taste

"How dare you make such claims to my food I'll have you know my magic prowess was one best in Asgard do not dare mock me"

"Lock it down you two and enjoy breakfast I got a lot to do today we are thankful she made us breakfast" Nero silencing the two

"Hrist if you would like I can teach you how to cook I'm sure you would love it" Maria offering

"Why would I need to learn to cook as a Goddess I can make such time consuming task meaningless it is not our fault humans lack such blessed power" Hrist snapped at such comment

The comment caused Maria to feel sadden but out of the corner of their eyes they noticed a knife stare cutting towards Hrist causing her feel a slight chill. Nero having been leading his men into battle has a deep hatred for those who would look down upon someone's help or comments that degrades another person

"Hrist if I hear such words from you again we will have issues do you understand me" Nero yelling slamming his hands on the table

"Uh oh Drill Instructor Nero is at it again" said Ash

"How dare you speak to me with such tone mortal" Hrist snapping back

"How about you learn some fucking manners for a goddess like you degrading us humans is stupid are you all high and mighty like that. Thinking you are entitled to such respect how about you earn that shit before you even speak to us like so you arrived here all shady hiding your true colors now that I seen it you will either go back to heaven or learn to respect the living conditions of us humans."

After hearing such Hrist calmed down a bit never in her immortal life was she given such a talk. Looking around her she notice all eyes facing away from her she then looked over at Nero who began seating himself again going back to eating. After such ordeal the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence feeling guilty for degrading Maria she began thinking of a way to apologize.

"Alright guys lets go I have to order a lot of stuff" finishing their meals they followed Nero's command and headed out the door

"What about me…" Hrist quietly spoke out

"You stay here with Maria and think about your actions perhaps Maria can teach you a lesson in respect"

After that the men all gathered into the Camaro the engine soon roared to life backing out Nero punched it leaving behind a cloud of smoke and rubbery scent to fill the air. Back inside the house Hrist had seated herself near Maria as she watches the woman clean up the table.

"Look Hrist I'm not angry with you" Maria suddenly speaking "Its Nero you want to worry about he's the type that doesn't deal with the way you acted"

"I am sorry please forgive my rude attitude I should have been more thoughtful on your offer to help after all I am here to stay until his passing" the Goddess apologizing

"Its all good Hrist just be mindful we aren't perfect beings so lets just settle down on the magic and use it when its needed" Maria walking to the sink

"Allow me to help you" Hrist grabbing some plates

"that would be wonderful" Maria answered as the both of them began washing the dishes together


	4. Chapter 4

Driving into Nekomi the trio silently rode on towards the many shops of the town. Having been annoyed by Hrist's morning antics the two stayed silent knowing Nero is steaming moving on they soon heard a sigh looking to one another they both turned to Nero and notice he had calmed down

"Hey brother you alright there it's rare for you to outburst like that" Said Zero breaking the silence

"Yeah that's true but the way she acted just…just makes me ughh"

"Its alright remember she's not human like us so she is not going to be able to adapt to our mortal lifestyle as she calls it"

"Yeah I know but still talking to your wife like that just angers me"

"No worries my wife can handle herself but lets get down to business how are we going to manage with an immortal with us we are still in the Marines therefore she must follow you everywhere"

"I'm pretty sure she has magic to conceal her from the mortal eyes we'll worry more about that now that you bring that up"

"That would be funny if she makes herself invisible and pulls a lot of pranks Nero you should do that"

"Lets not get carried away Ash how she's acting its not going to happen"

"Way to ruin a guy's fun" Ash responded

Driving on they soon come to the market district parking the Camaro they all gather into a group next to the car

"Alright now that we are here lets get everything for the house" Nero commanding

"Aye aye sir" Both friends responded

"Drop the sir we are on vacation"

"Sorry force of habit" Zero answered

"After that morning we kind of felt like we were back in service" Ash chimed in

"Yeah yeah let's go we have to get her things to accommodate her stay with me forever"

"Let's go then" Zero commanded

Traveling around the many shops in the market district Nero and his friends began buying multiple necessities first deciding on furniture later. After buying majority of the supplies going to shops and goofing off they enjoyed themselves before Nero's PTSD began triggering.

Flashing back again Nero is now located at the middle of the war pushing through the buildings they continuously get bombarded with bullet storms, having lost 3 commanders the group had dwindled in numbers having lost multiple men the group now consists of 12 Marines a young Corporal leads the group having been in the Marines longer he took a the helm. Rushing in the battle began being outmatch a stray bullet had found its mark hitting the ground another leader of the group had fallen. Pushing onwards the group soon finished off the last of the enemies now waiting on the next person to speak up.

"Hey who's going to lead us now because I'm not doing it" a corporal speaking up

"Hey your the next one in rank so you have to take the mantle" Zero objecting

"Hell no everyone here that has taken the mantle always dies so I'm out you do it"

"Hey Zero is right you are the next one" Ash speaking up

"Since your following him that means he's a good candidate so Zero you lead"

"All of you lock it down I'll lead you damn bitches" Nero finally bursting out

"No brother you're just a Lance corporal he is the next one"

"Shut the fuck up all of you I'm tired of all these fighting I'll lead you guys can't bitch if we all die"

"Fine then lets go" Zero giving up

"Alright bro lead on" Ash urging

After the skirmish between all the Marines they charged in continuing the campaign pushing out the enemies.

Back in reality Zero and ash caught wind of his internal struggle Nero stood still staring blankly into the street then followed by heavy breathing. Zero snapping his fist back punched Nero across the face with a rude awakening knocking him to the ground Nero snapped back to his friends.

"Shit did it happen again" Nero shaking his head

"You really need to get that check out brother" Zero extending his hand

"No if I get diagnose with this I'll be kicked out I'll get over this just give it time" Nero grabbing his hand getting pulled up

"Nero you really need to get that checked out we lose you a lot when you go into that state" Ash asked concerning

"Maybe when it gets to that point but right I'll manage" Walking on leaving the two behind Not wanting to be left behind the two hurried catching up to their leader.

Back at the house the two finished up cleaning the morning feast Maria now drinking earl gray tea with Hrist silence was all they could hear inside the home. The two puppies had fallen asleep on Maria's lap breathing soundly the two puppies could not help but catch the eye of the battle Valkyrie.

"Hrist would you like to join Nero on his shopping trip" Maria breaking the soothing silence.

"Why so I can invoke his wrath again I think I'll pass" Hrist replied agitated from the name

"Look Hrist hiding like this won't do you any good so come let us set off your actions will speak louder than words to him. Helping him out may have a positive impression so come let us set out" Maria getting up grabbing Hrist's hands causing her some shock

"W…W…Waiit!" Hrist screamed as she gets yanked up. Ruby and Ryu waking up watched as they bolted out the door towards the GT-R.

Getting into the car Maria started up the engine and started driving off towards the market. Hrist watches as she sped on by the surrounding of the planet earth having never been on the surfaced world for long she had only read them during her Valkyrie classes. Looking out the window she started taking in the surroundings greenery Maria who is at the wheel began taking notice rolling down the window the sudden gesture caused her to flinch as the smell of the sea mixing with the mountain air fills the vehicle.

"Why did you open the window Maria?" Hrist asked curiously

"Because you seem to be drawn in by earth's beauty staring out the window like that. Japan is a beautiful place so I figure you should let it grow on you" Maria cheerfully answered

"I have no such interest only curiosity of how earth is from books in heaven"

"Ah see that right there is how you learn to love something when exposed to something said in books you get to be taken away by such things. Come Hrist I'll let you enjoy the air look on and enjoy yourself you are staying by his side but please be mindful of him he's truly scarred by the things he was exposed to."

"I know I have read many things about him but even so our ways of living will clash so I give you no promise on that"

"That is fine you'll learn how he is truly but for now I see their vehicle" Maria finishing

Driving into the market Maria found a spot next to Nero's Camaro having parked they set out into the streets as the search began for the Marine. Having walked around Nero constantly trek back and fourth to his vehicle slowly filling it with the necessities they began heading into the furniture store Zero walking to the right of him spotted a girl looking straight towards Nero having scanned her he noticed it was the girl who asked him out on the plane.

"Hey Nero that girl from the plane is checking you out." Said Zero

"Oh Ashley yeah I went on a mini date with her the other day"

"Say what?" Zero responded shocked from the answer

"What the fuck Nero you didn't tell us about this" Ash sticking his head in

"Oh I left that detail out my bad but its nothing official between us more like a friendly outing I call it I was just out for a walk with the dogs and well she happens to catch me."

"What did you guys do?" Zero asked concernedly

"Nothing much just walked around… ah there was this Sergeant that lost his kids we both went on a search and found them both other than that pretty much sums up the outing"

"Ah seems reasonable you sure your ok around females?"

"Yes Ash I'm fine it's not like I'm dating them that's long gone I don't want to get into any relationship unless I know it will work out."

Noticing that Nero was with his friends Ashley took a deep breath walking towards the group hoping to make a good impression she calmly approach and greeted the Marines.

"Hello Nero how are you doing" Ashley greeted dressed in a yellow polka dotted mini skirt with a white dolman sleeve shirt

"I'm good how about you?"

"I'm good also hello I'm ash…"

"Ashley Roma you introduced yourself to us already" Zero coldly cutting in

"Ah… yes sorry I thought you may have forgotten about me…"

"We don't forget names but what business do you have with Nero we are quite busy"

Grabbing Zero by the shoulder he yanked the cold man back behind him

"Sorry for that my friends are quite protective over me especially Zero over here he is my adopted brother he tends to shield me from things"

"Oh no worries sorry for the interruption I'll be going now…"

Turning around she began sprinting off before slamming into the battle goddess. Looking up from falling on her bottom Ashley noticed a death glare that sent a chill through her body causing her hair to stand on ends.

"How rude of you mortal perhaps I can show you how disrespectful it is for you to run into me"

"I'm terribly sorry please accept my apologies" Ashley quickly bowing after getting on her feet

"Apology for such rude action perhaps a little punishment would teach you to be more aware of your surroundings"

Raising her hand she was about to cast a spell before being yanked around and pulled backwards looking behind her she soon spotted a flurry of red aura surrounding the young Marine.

"Hrist mind telling me what you are about to do hmm" Nero coldly spoke catching the Goddess off guard

"Uhm…I…Uhhh nothing I shall apologize." Hrist felt herself being freed from a strong grasp

"Sorry for being like this please accept my humble and deepest apology"

"Oh no it's ok it is indeed my fault"

"Now now all of you what is going on here" Maria spoke making her presence known "are we having a fight again"

"No Hrist is just being extremely rude over here Ashley apologize yet she's still up in arms over being bump"

"Come on lets all be friends here I invited her out to help you with the shopping and forget about this morning lets just all enjoy our selves now ok"

"Thank you for helping me but may I ask who might you be"

"Oh no how impolite of me my name is Maria I am the wife of Zero over there" pointing to Zero

"Please to make your acquaintance and I'm guessing she's Ash's wife?" gazing at the Goddess

"Wrong I am not his wife I am a Valkyrie a Goddess if you need better understanding my duty is to stay by Nero's side forever"

"A goddess then does that mean you're Nero's wife then?"

"No Ashley I do not have a wife long story short there's a contract and it's for her to stay by my side forever not out of love nor marriage just be there"

"But isn't that marriage…"

"Stop butting your head into places it don't belong Nero does not have a wife now drop it" Zero stepping in blocking Nero from her sight"

Feeling pressure from Zero she decided to drop the topic. Thinking there is still a chance to be with Nero she chooses to continue her pursuit. Without much more conflict the group now grown to 6 decided to all do the rest of the shopping together. Finally heading to the designated spot they all entered the furniture store having only a single bed Nero decided to take his bed back and get Hrist a new one to her liking.

"How about this one" said Nero pointing to a queen size bed.

"Hmm seems overly done with the cosmetic I prefer something less dazzling"

"Stop being all nitpicky and choose something your nightly attire to how do you say it (dazzling) enough a bed like this would suit you"

"Fine if you insist I'll take this one but I'll buy the sheets to put on it"

"Good finally decided on something" Nero grabbed Hrist's head and rubbed it causing the goddess to rear back and flare red laughing at her reaction Nero walked off laughing as he struck one of her nerves. Looking towards Nero she noticed Ashley began creeping near him still not satisfied with her first encounter she decided to play with her prey.

"Hey Nero what else were you looking for?"

"Uh probably another bed for me or a comfy chair to sleep in perhaps"

"Oh I see well what are you looking for specifically?"

"Probably that" walking over to a large chair eyeing the seat Nero made his way around the seat not before long a gush of wind blasted the two lifting Ashley's skirt up revealing her black strings. Catching an eyeful Nero was left unfazed by the event but unluckily for Ashley her face was beet red she held her skirt down locking eyes with Nero.

"D..d...d…did you see it…" Ashley whimpered

"Unfortunately I did Ashley" Nero replied

"Oh I see if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave then…"

Before Nero could answer Ashley had bolted out the door in tears feeling sorry for the event the Marine focused his attention on Hrist who had looked away innocently. Stomping towards the Goddess a cold rush gripped her knowing she had been caught Hrist knew being a first class Goddess she cannot lie but twisting the words she could do

"Hrist you mind explaining yourself why you did that" Nero spoke coldly

"I do not know what you mean why are you so angry at me right now"

"Because for one inside a building air would not be blowing at that speed also two I can tell you cannot hold it in with how you are reacting now" striking the nail on its head Hrist could not slip from a keen senses of a leader

"Fine I did it so what she should have been watching where she was going bumping into me like that because of a little encounter with your friends"

Before the fight heated up the heat between the two warriors had drawn in the conciliator of the group. Maria catching the argument had step in to quell the fight before it escalates

"You two please be considerate we are inside the furniture store plus you are getting eyes locked onto the both of you" Maria stopping the clash

Looking around the group has spotted multiple gazes of shoppers. Having causing trouble in the store the people are starting to be annoyed by the fight. Finding out Nero purchased the beds, chairs, tables and lamps then headed out back into the street. Having set the items to be delivered they group began marching towards the vehicles with no words passing in between. Ignoring Hrist Nero had begun showing signs of anger Zero and Ash noticing the rage dragged him off to the side leaving the two to head back to their vehicle.

"Hrist that was not nice to do. I had told you to be mindful and respectful so Nero wouldn't be angered at you again"

"Hmph I am starting to tire a man such as himself is too open all I can see from him is ego. With that much ego to him why would I listen to what he has to say I will proceed on my own if he keeps this up"

"Hrist why are you like this did you have problems with humans"

"Yes I do I have multiple issues with the mortal realm first you are all weak, nothing but sins flow through your veins every wish I come to grant always has to do with money, power, lust has the human race truly fallen in such low" Hrist snapping

"Hrist not everyone is like you said; Nero even if he acts like he does you have to realize what he has gone through last I remember he has never thought of such things. He leads his men through the worse of things always in the front regardless of the situation" Maria defending her friend

"Oh really I read enough of his life that mattered sure he has some attribute a little war here and some bad things in his life so what its not like it affected him"

"That's where you are wrong Hrist as a Goddess you should have paid more attention Nero he…suffers from PTSD I'm sure you have seen him not sleep."

"PTSD what does that have to do with his lack of sleep?"

"Since you have no knowledge about us it means post traumatic stress disorder meaning his mine is plagued with trauma. If you had read everything about him you would know this"

"What would have caused him to have such a disorder?" Hrist now curious about his ordeal

Looking around their surrounding Maria soon spotted something that caught her eye "Hrist come lets go over here" Maria grabbing Hrist's hand leading her to a nearby food stall

"Hey where are you dragging me" Hrist asked surprised

"Its going to be a long chat so bear with me but let's get some food I'm sure you still enjoy eating despite being a Goddess"

"I do but what does that have to do with knowing what he went through"

"Because it's easier to talk over a snack so come let us enjoy a bit of food while I tell you everything"

The duo dragged their enraged leader into a mall area trying to get his mind off of the day. Spotting a video game arcade the two directed his path in noticing the variety of machines they all began turning into their old selves. Going to fighting games Nero began decimating people who challenged him having been a gamer most his life with two rivals they had skills in countless hours of playing. Hours had pass noticing that the deliveries were nearing; they all began leaving heading back to the vehicle.

Arriving Nero noticed that the GT-R remained looking towards his brother Zero awaiting his response.

"Hey Maria is still here think we should go get her" Nero asked

"Nah she's probably still with Hrist so its best to leave them be don't want your ass pissed off again" Zero answered

"Yeah he's right plus your deliveries is soon we best hurry back before they leave everything outside" Ash pushing the two

"You're right then seeing Hrist right now might piss me off again"

Climbing into the Camaro they engine roared to life scaring multiple young girls walking by causing the three to snicker. Putting the vehicle into drive he launches leaving the shopping area into distant view. Hearing the noise Maria turned her head to the direction. Looking back she noticed after explaining everything Hrist seems to have grown a bit more remorse towards the damaged Marine. Finally finding out his true nature she could not help but understand the situation vivid imagery floated into her head hearing all the horror story of what hell he has been through caused a light to begin now wanting to know the Marine better Hrist looks to Maria still shocked at the discovery.

Getting to her feet she grabbed the stunned Goddess guiding her to the car they soon began leaving following suit of the trio who had left before them. Hrist looked outside the window the city she is in now is nothing compared to what he has seen. The dark memory soon floods her mind the stories she heard began playing closing her eyes she began imagining what he has seen throughout the war and what he had done to cause such agony to stay with him.


End file.
